Service providers offer cloud-based services to fulfill users' computing-service needs without the users having to invest in and maintain computing infrastructure required to implement the services. These service providers may provide network-based computing resources and functionality to implement various types of cloud-based services, such as scalable-storage services, computer-processing services, application-platform services, and so forth. In some examples, developers may utilize application-platform services offered by the service provider to run their applications using virtual servers (or “instances”) provisioned on various configurations of hardware-based resources of a cloud-based service platform. The application-platform services may be provisioned in geographically disparate data centers in order to quickly and efficiently serve users of the applications that are hosted by the cloud-based service platform.
However, users of the applications often speak and read using a variety of different natural languages than the natural language in which the application was developed. In order to enable users that speak and read using different natural languages, it may be desirable to translate the language of words presented to users by the applications into different natural languages.